


【铁虫】海风中失落的血色馈赠

by Old_flower



Category: Ironspider - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_flower/pseuds/Old_flower
Summary: 致幻剂、精神控制、PUA后遗症魔改FFH结局涉及神秘客，但我坚定站铁虫，这篇是铁虫铁虫铁虫标题取自麦克劳德的作品，因为灵感就是从这个名字里来的，索性就用它做了文题。ooc，不适人群慎点bgm：Billie Eilish/Khalid《Lovely》（配合bgm食用效果更佳）
Relationships: Ironman/Spiderman - Relationship, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Tony Strak/Peter Parker, tony/peter
Kudos: 16





	【铁虫】海风中失落的血色馈赠

在踏上那个与世隔绝的海岛的一刹那，我知道我是个被选中的佼佼者。

出色的不止是我对心理疾病的研究成果，更有我强大的心理承受能力。

试想，如果一个心理医生对面坐着的病人是全世界都在寻找的、失踪许久的蜘蛛侠，恕我直言，我觉得没有几个人能做到我这般镇定自若。

好吧，至少表面上镇定自若。

在被告知这次的病人是蜘蛛侠，而本次诊断也是绝密行动时，我就开始期待见面的这一刻。

为了这一刻我事先做了很多准备。我穿上了自己最昂贵的西装，刮掉了脸上的胡茬，甚至第一次喷了香水。

蜘蛛侠，或者说彼得·帕克的情况实在是糟透了。

我从未在一个十七岁青少年脸上看到过那样紧绷又荡然无物的眼神。

第一次见面时他似乎已经很久没有见过生人了，我一度怀疑那个时候他已经出现了抑郁性木僵。但后来浮出水面的事实证明当时的我还是过于年轻幼稚了。

“这就是患者。”

雇佣我的贝克先生将男孩牵到对面的椅子上坐好时那孩子乖巧得像个布娃娃。可当我仔细看他时，那双眼睛又空洞得令我心悸。

“贝克先生，现在我要与患者单独沟通，劳烦你回避一下。”

“好。”

贝克转身时男孩的神情瞬间紧绷，“Mr. Stark，你要去哪？”紧攥着男人衣角的手指用力到骨节泛白。

Mr. Stark？Tony Stark？已经去世的钢铁侠？

诸多想法瞬间充斥脑海，但是职业习惯让我本能地面不改色。反倒是对面的昆汀·贝克，眼中瞬间闪现出不加掩饰的敌意，但这敌意在扫过我时很快便退落下去，转变成自制的不动声色。

“我就在外面。”贝克柔声道。

此时男孩却又像是早已忘了刚才的问题，自顾自地盯着被潮湿海风吹得翘起漆皮的桌面。

“彼得·帕克？”

我尝试着叫他。

“你知道你现在在哪里吗？”

闻言男孩抬起头，一副很是迷惑的样子。

“那你知道刚刚出去的那个人是谁吗？”  
我换了个问题。

“Mr. Star…k？”

这次他答得很快，可话没说完却自我怀疑起来，原本平坦的语调忽然上扬。

“你看到Mr. Stark了吗？”他犹豫着问出这句，眼神飘忽着不敢看我。

就在那瞬间我决定不告诉他事实——这一切都太奇怪了，奇怪到超出我的预期。

“并没有，你想念他吗？”

“当然！”男孩神情瞬间鲜亮起来，“你知道吗，他昨天晚上和我说今天要带我见一位新朋友，就是你，对不对？”

“对，你可以叫我道夫医生。”我朝他笑道。

“可是道夫医生，为什么我从今天早上就没再看到他？刚刚出去的人是谁？”

我一时语塞。

男孩看到我面前的录音笔，一副新奇模样，伸手就要来拿，就在我准备制止他时，他小臂上那一排密密麻麻的针眼忽然晃了我的眼。

我一把抓住他的手——

“这是什么？”

我甚至没有意识到自己的行为已经出格了。

“这个是有魔法的药，”男孩狡黠地眨着眼，“每次打完这个针我就可以见到Mr. Stark了。”

无比期待，无限憧憬，饱含情意。

我松开手。

“这样呀，”我笑着道，“你上次见到他是在什么时候？”

“就在昨天晚上呀。”男孩也笑起来。

我看着他的笑容，想到钢铁侠已经离世的事实，心下忽然难过起来。

离开前我偷偷抽了一管男孩的血，直觉告诉我这件事不会如此简单。

那是八月底的傍晚，灰暗的雨点斜斜地从海面上扫来，又骤然远去，不由分说得如同趁人不备的掠夺者。所过之处，所向之地，尽管仓促，可转眼间却都湿透了。

“你如果见到Mr. Stark，可以告诉他我在等他吗？”

临行前男孩被贝克搂着说出这一句。

我回头说了声“好”，却看到贝克的眼神晦暗得惊人。

在船上握着那管暗红色的血液时，我忽然想起小时候被我抓进玻璃瓶里的那些蝴蝶，虽然用指甲在盖子上戳了很多孔，但到最后那些美丽又脆弱的生物还是一只只全都死了——只留下它们生死的湿气。

-

化验结果出来前我又见了男孩几次。

那孩子出乎意料地爱说话，如果不是那幢海岛小屋的墙壁被加固到夸张的地步，我甚至怀疑面前的青少年根本就不是什么超级英雄。

他实在是太小了，或者说，太稚嫩了。

和他说话根本就不需要费心思去挖掘情况，他一股脑儿就自己说完了，尽管有时候说着说着他自己就开始迷惑起来，下一秒就不知道自己讲到了哪里，不知道自己是谁。

但这就是我存在的意义。

现在好了，一个心理医生知道了钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠之间的绝密恋情，知道了他们的初见时尴尬的车内拥抱，知道了他们在终局之战的战场上重逢时那个甜蜜又苦涩的亲吻——尽管他们中一个已经去世，而另一个就坐在我面前说着胡话。

年轻的小英雄被年长的爱人保护得太好了，以至于无法接受长者的离世而出现精神问题？

但那些针眼又是什么情况？

在整件事情里，昆汀·贝克扮演的又是怎样的一个角色？

为什么彼得·帕克会把他当成托尼·斯塔克？

化验结果出来前的那一周我简直度日如年。

致幻剂。

彼得·帕克的血液里流淌着十足十的致幻剂。

看到化验单的那一刻我深吸了一口气。但倒也没有多震惊，这种情况也算是在我的设想之内，只是之前不确定罢了。

一瞬间似乎一切碎片都被拼到了一起——男孩对贝克反常的称呼、提到托尼·斯塔克时贝克晦暗的眼神、蜘蛛侠的失踪……所以昆汀·贝克雇佣我，只是因为彼得的情况不可控了，这让他慌了。

只是他没想到我会看见那些针眼。

直觉告诉我自己不应该再参与这件事了，这一切都太复杂了，复仇者们满世界寻找的蜘蛛侠现在就在一个与世隔绝的海岛上发着疯。

“你如果见到Mr. Stark，可以告诉他我在等他吗？”

那孩子说话时小心翼翼又无比期盼的神情还历历在目。

可是蜘蛛侠毕竟已经疯了，他说的话，他口中的爱情，又有哪些是真的哪些是想象出来的？

我尝试着说服自己，决定第二天就打电话给昆汀·贝克辞职。

这不是什么懦弱和不负责任，只是在超级英雄面前，一个心理医生实在是过于渺小了。我只是提前意识到了这一点。

只是我没想到，第二天我先接到了来自钢铁侠的电话。

我一度怀疑那是因为自己这几天一直在思考钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的事情而出现的幻觉，但在听到电话里那个虚弱却又不可一世的嗓音时，我意识到，可能，我是说可能，这真的是托尼·斯塔克。

毕竟那是钢铁侠，在他身上，什么都有可能，不是吗？

于是我又成了世界上最早知道钢铁侠其实还活着的那批人。

在我说完彼得·帕克的情况后，电话里的那个声音顿了很久，就在我以为他已经要挂电话时，忽然听到那个颤抖又满含怒意的问题——

“他在哪？”

就在那瞬间我相信了蜘蛛侠先前说过的所有话。

我毫不犹豫地报出了地址，尽管这对雇佣我的贝克先生十分不公平，可是蜘蛛侠的公平又要找谁去要？他不过是个小孩子，叽叽喳喳的小知更鸟。

这就是超级英雄的爱情。

挂断那通来自钢铁侠的电话时我低下头笑了，这简直比好莱坞电影还要波澜壮阔不是吗？我知道马上就要有劲爆新闻了，媒体又要有的忙了……纽约的蜘蛛侠就要和钢铁侠一起回来了。

我又想起刚踏上海岛时，头顶象牙色的海鸥回旋着嘶鸣的声音。

绕着港口，那幢明亮的小屋就点缀在潮湿、发光的石堆间，一切都被暴雨冲刷得闪闪发亮，就像是某个青少年谈及自己爱人时忽然亮起来的眼睛。

Fin.


End file.
